<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family instinct by 3_1416a</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940673">Family instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_1416a/pseuds/3_1416a'>3_1416a</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piglin Techno stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Instincts, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can't write fight scenes, Non-Graphic Violence, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), but like at the begining, ig?????</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_1416a/pseuds/3_1416a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice day. Techno was helping his friends build a path in the Nether.<br/>Techno was working while the others had an improptu manhunt.<br/>I was a nice day. Unitl it wasn't.<br/>They shot a piglin in accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade &amp; Piglins, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), technoblade &amp; chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piglin Techno stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still have no idea how to write but uh 1) this is not placed in the Dream smp  and 2) Once again please do not murder me i don't know how to write and english is not my first language lmao.<br/>Also I am not completely sure on how to rank stuff but i put it in mature due to swearing :,)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as it hurt his huge ego, with the pass of years Techno began to befriend a lot of overworld beings, who while annoying, were actually pretty nice.<br/>He was pretty skeptical about a lot of them at first, but Chat absolutely adored them (specially Dream) so he eventually grew a fondness for them too.</p><p>Apparently, his friends wanted to make a nice path between two Nether portals so that they wouldn’t get lost pretty much each time they entered the nether. Techno admits he laughed when he first heard it, the fact that overworld beings got lost so easily was completely hilarious to him, but nevertheless he agreed to help.<br/>After all, less lost people meant less people calling him at ungodly hours asking for directions.</p><p>The path was made out of cobblestone as per Tommy’s request. Techno was convinced the kid had a crush on the block.</p><p>Everyone began to work. Or rather, Techno began to work. As the other three, George Dream and Tommy, were having an impromptu manhunt.</p><p>Techno huffed and feigned irritation but in all honesty, it was fun to hear them do stupid things. And besides, the warmth of the nether enveloping his skin felt like a big hug, reminding him of his oh so beloved home, it was nice to be back every once in a while.</p><p>He left out soft huffs and grunts of happiness while mining.</p><p>TECHNOCUTE<br/>DU DU DU DU<br/>Maybe you could visit the community later?<br/>YOU MISSED NETHERITE<br/>E<br/>MANHUNT POG<br/>E</p><p>He let out a soft amused snort in response, chat never changed huh?</p><p>However, that nice feeling did not last long. As suddenly Techno heard a strong squeal. He turned around almost instantly and a warmth blossomed inside his chest that quickly took over his whole body, he tensed.</p><p>“GEORGE DID YOU HIT THE PIGLINS? IS YOUR AIM REALLY THAT BAD??” Dream asked wheezing.</p><p>The warmth blossoming in his chest began to twist into an uglier thing, into a burning mass infecting his lungs and preventing him from breathing normally, making it hard to think, making it <em>very </em>hard to think. His whole body was burning, his hears were twitching, the familiar weight of his oh so loved crown felt as if it was sizzling in his skin. What was happening, what the fuck was happening.</p><p>“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT COME HELP ME YOU DICK” George answered.</p><p>This wasn’t right, he was burning; he felt a primal fear that only prompted him to grip his axe with an absurd amount of force; his breathing wasn’t right, it felt as if he was exhaling burning coal that burned and rasped all the way from his lungs to his nose.</p><p>He tried to exhale, letting out a strong huff.</p><p><br/>THEY HIT THE FAM<br/>Whats happening?<br/>OH GOD OH NO<br/>WAIT THEY HIT THE PIGLINS???<br/>LMAO RIP<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/><br/></p><p>This wasn’t right.</p><p>“GOGY HAS ANYONE TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE A DUMB BITCH??” Tommy yelled with laughter.</p><p>The trio seemed to find the situation quite humorous, laughing and howling.</p><p>Techno was not laughing.</p><p>His cape felt too hot, it was so hot all of the sudden. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to take it off, he stood in place griping his axe with an ungodly amount of force. He could feel a sharp ringing in his twitching ears.<br/>There was danger nearby, he could feel it, it was dangerous, he needed to kill the danger, to eliminate it to kill it to-</p><p>“… Hey big T, are you ok over there?” Tommy asked taking Techno out of his train of thought.</p><p>His lungs burned, his nose burned, this was not right.</p><p>“…Yes” he answered after a beat of silence, that did not sound right in the slightest, his voice came out as way too hoarse, too nasal, too rough, too quiet.<br/>That didn’t come off right, it should have been louder, he wanted to yell he needed to yell. But he was fine, this was fine.</p><p>But then it wasn’t.</p><p> He saw George taking out his sword.</p><p>And the burning mass in his body finally took over his brain, he let out a pig-like screech and took off his cape in a swift motion to run towards George.</p><p>He hurt them, He hurt them He hurt them hehurtthemhehurtthemhehurthim.<br/>Danger danger dangerdangerdangerdanger.<br/>DANGER<br/>HE HURT THEM</p><p>Before anyone could comprehend what was happening Techno jumped and swinged his axe towards George. It would have killed him, he needed to kill him, he hurt them.</p><p>His swing was blocked by Dream’s shield, leaving it with a huge gash, it would have definitely killed the danger, it would have sliced its neck, it would have done it-</p><p>“TECHNO WHAT THE HELL” George yelped hiding further behind Dream<br/>“Care to explain what that was Techno?” Dream asked, with a specific calm tone that usually meant ‘You fucked up’, But techno did not care.</p><p>“I’ll kill him I’ll kill him I’ll killhimIllkillhimIllkillhim I’LL KILL HIM” Techno answered letting out guttural pig-like squeal before trying to swing back at the man again</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK” Tommy intervened, moving to protect George with his shield from Techno’s second strike. Said hit came out with such a strength that I almost broke Tommy’s shield, and it pushed him to the ground.</p><p>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>LMAO RIP GEORGE<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</p><p>“ILL KILL YOU”</p><p>“Well, that is a problem then” proclaimed Dream as he took out a strength potion and drank it “Explain yourself before I decapitate you.” He demanded, getting into a fighting stance “George, run.”</p><p>George didn’t need to be told twice, as he and Tommy bolted in less than a second.</p><p>Why was he running? George was going to hurt them (No he wasn’t)<br/>He was, he was a danger, he was going to hurt them (he wasn’t) he was violent he was a threat<br/>(George wasn’t like that) the man was a danger<br/>dangerdangerdangerdangerdanger</p><p>“Techno could you just explain what the fuck is happening?” Dream said, but techno did not care, he was just looking at the danger currently fleeing, it was going to hurt them, it was a menace, he needed to kill it he needed to he needed to-<br/>Techno’s legs moved before he ordered them to, running at an alarming fast pace towards a nearby netherack wall to try and impulse himself by wall-jumping.<br/>He did just that, and he heard the panicked screams of George, he was close, he could kill him, he needed to kill him he needed to he had too he had to he had to protect them he-<br/>Dream stopped him, teleporting ahead of him with a pearl and blocking yet another one of techno’s hits with his stupid shield. He tried to hit techno, swaying his axe “TECHNO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING”.<br/>The piglin easily dodged him, eyes still locked on the other man “ILL KILL HIM ILL KILL HIM KILL KILL HIM HURT US KILL” He yelled before running after him.</p><p>“OH NO YOU WON’T” Dream yelled, intercepting him mid-run to try and land a hit.</p><p>It hit him, which was weird because Dream usually had to try at least 10 times before landing anything on Techno.<br/>Techno let out a squeal Dream had never ever heard the man make, and suddenly Dream was shot from behind.</p><p>“What?” he questioned as he turned around, only to see a Piglin with a crossbow in hand.</p><p>Oh</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“You’re a piglin” Dream muttered to himself in surprise.</p><p>“KILL YOU” Techno squealed paying no mind to Dream’s sudden revelation while swinging towards him relentlessly.</p><p>He needed to kill the threat; he was a threat a threat a threat danger danger dangerdangerdanger.</p><p>“Shit” The other man grumbled noticing just how strong the Piglin was hitting him, his shield was losing durability at alarming rates and Techno did not seem tired at all. Techno’s normal fighting style was nothing compared to this.</p><p>With another squeal Techno finally sliced Dream’s shield, pushing the man to the ground and raising his axe as if he was about to slice him in half.</p><p> “FUCK” Dream yelled, quickly scrambling back up and running as fast as he could, while quickly throwing a pearl at the opposite direction.</p><p>Techno looked at the fleeing man and in a quick motion he took out his crossbow and shot it towards his leg, corroding the skin around it with a poisoned arrow, and preventing him from running away any further.<br/>Techno caught up to him pretty fast and he swiftly kicked his knees with the most strength he could gather. Dream screamed and tried to take out his axe, Techno simply kicked it out of his hands.</p><p>Techno raised his axe, but before Techno could land the last hit, Dream was gone, teleported to God knows where.</p><p>Techno was about to chase the man until a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, his body growing sore.<br/>The warmth in his body subsided and his head began to pound.<br/>He no longer felt danger around him, and he let his muscles loosen up</p><p>What was that?</p><p>Techno let out a frustrated grunt and closed his eyes.<br/>-What even was that?- He wondered out loud with a breathy voice. God he wasn’t breathing right, his lungs were burning, he needed to breathe right.</p><p>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>POG<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>THAT’S WHAT THEY GET FUR HURTING THE FAM LMAO<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</p><p>“… Chat that wasn’t good, those are my friends” He groaned while sitting down, his head still pounding with adrenaline, he could feel his heart in his mouth. He needed to breathe.</p><p>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>BUT THEY HURT THE FAM :(<br/>POG<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>TECHNOSUPPORT<br/>E<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>CHAT NO BLOOD NO BLOOD<br/>TECHNOSUPPORT<br/><br/>The piglin hummed, holding his pounding head in his hoof, trying to breathe.<br/>What was that? He tried asking himself, but he really had no idea. Sure, he knew piglins were hostile if you attacked them or if you did not have gold with you, but he did not know that that meant he would literally try to murder his friends for an honest mistake.</p><p>-TECHNO! – A voice yelled and Techno physically cringed, his headache wasn’t really a fan of the volume.</p><p>He could hear the familiar click clack sound of hooves approaching him.</p><p>SHROOM<br/>FAM<br/>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD<br/>CHAT STOP NO BLOOD<br/>IS SHROOM HURT?????<br/>POG</p><p>-…Hello child- He groaned, trying to stand up.</p><p>-WOAH! No no no no don’t stand up so quickly!!- Shroom exclaimed, forcibly sitting Techno down</p><p>-Heh??? Why not??- He questioned.</p><p>Shroom just pointed at his stomach -are you seriously asking why not?-</p><p>His stomach? What did his stomach even have? Oh.</p><p><em>-Oh-<br/></em><br/>-Oh indeed you dumbass, you have a giant slash in your stomach and you just came out of rage, and yet you want to stand up, unbelievable.</p><p>-I just came out of a what? - Techno asked while taking out a healing potion pouring it into his wound</p><p>-HEY! Don’t do that! You know the community doesn’t like when we use potions in wounds they have not inspected! - Shroom reprimanded</p><p>-Then what do you want me to do? Bleed to death? -</p><p>-What if a rock was in there?!-</p><p>-Then I’m now part rock- Techno deadpanned.</p><p>-I hate you so much sometimes- Shroom sighed standing up and extending her hoof to help Techno up -Here stand up, but slowly. Also, what do you mean by “I just came out of a what?”- She laughed</p><p>-I meant exactly that- He huffed, taking her hoof only to immediately completely ignore her previous instructions and stand up in one swift motion.</p><p>-out of rage?- Shroom repeated confused.</p><p>There was a beat of silence, until Shroom just began to howl with laughter</p><p>-Do you not know what rage is???- She questioned wheezing.</p><p>- HEH?? Am I supposed to??- Techno answered.</p><p>-Oh look at me, I’m Technoblade! I spend so much time in the overworld I never experienced a rage!- Shroom mocked.</p><p>-Oh no, my honor, how will I ever recover from a small child mocking me?- Techno replied, wiping all the dust and particles that were in his clothes.</p><p>-I’m literally the same age as you!- She yelled.</p><p>THE CAPE<br/>Techno you left your cape<br/>YOUR CAPE<br/>FAM POG<br/>WHO DID THEY SHOOT SPECIFICALLY?<br/>CAPE</p><p>-Yeah? How old are you? - Techno questioned, beginning to look around, searching for his cape.</p><p>-I don’t have magic voices to tell me you dick- she angrily answered.</p><p>-I have told you my age plenty of times. Guess. - He simply said.</p><p>-….4.- She declared.</p><p>…</p><p>“HAHA CHAT SHROOM JUST SAID SHES 4 YEARS OLD?? IMAGINE BEING A CHILD?? CRINGE”</p><p>FOUR????<br/>LMAO<br/>LMAO SMALL CHILD HOURS<br/>PFFF FOUR<br/><br/></p><p>-WHAT ARE YOU TELLING THEM YOU DICK- Shroom yelled with embarrassment</p><p>-Piglets shouldn’t say naughty words you child- Techno said in between laughs</p><p>-YOU ARE THE CHILD HERE I AM BIG AND STRONG- Shroom shrieked.</p><p>-Ah yes the big strong baby, you couldn’t defeat me even in a million years you nerd-</p><p>-I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS BUT I DEFENITELLY COULD-</p><p>-Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Whine until my ears bleed? -</p><p>The other piglin just stared at him angrily, and after a bit of silence she spoke</p><p> “E”.</p><p>-WAIT WAIT NO NO NONONO- Techno sputtered as soon as the sound left her lips “CHAT chat chat wait we can talk about this chat” he frantically spoke.</p><p> </p><p>LMAO<br/>E<br/>E<br/>TOO LATE E<br/>E<br/>E</p><p> </p><p>-NOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE- Techno shrieked at shroom.</p><p>-That’s what you gain from underestimating me you prick- Shroom laughed – Anyways, do you think you feel better now?-</p><p>-Heh? What do you mean feel better?- Techno replied rubbing his temple and mumbling a “shut up chat” under his breath.</p><p>-… I did not explain what rage was yet did I?- Shroom sighed and facepalmed, - Well the gist of it is that when you hit one of us instincts and stuff make us go feral, but its very taxing on our bodies so we all kinda feel dead after it, that’s why I came to check on you dork” she explained and hit him with her elbow softly.</p><p>-Oh that explains… A lot, uh who was shot?- Techno asked.</p><p>- Thornshield. But he already went back to the community to get fixed up, the other one was you- She explained</p><p>-Oh… Sorry for worrying you I guess- Techno sheepishly spoke, finally spotting his cape and beginning to walk towards it.</p><p>-It’s fineeeee, though I don’t get why your friends shot us, they have been here before and they never did anything. - Shroom stated while following Techno.</p><p>-Oh they were just playin’ but they’re dumb so they shot the wrong person- He explained.</p><p>-Who was the right person? Were they shooting at each other? - Shroom questioned.</p><p>Techno kept walking -… Yes… like I said, they are dumb-</p><p>-HAHA oh my God that’s so funny- Shroom laughed.</p><p>-You aren’t, like, mad at them?- Techno questioned, finally arriving to his cape and beginning to put back on.</p><p>-Nah, stuff like this happens, even Phil hit us once by accident, as long as they left through the portal there shouldn’t be any problem when they come back- She explained.</p><p>-Heh? Phil has hit you guys? – Techno questioned</p><p>-Like I said, completely accidental- Shroom nonchalantly explained -Do you wanna go back to the community or are you going back to the overworld?- she asked.</p><p>-Oh yeah I kinda, need to go explain what happened to my friends…- He answered, feeling a bit guilty about not going to see his injured friend.</p><p>-Don’t look so sad dude, it’s fine, you were absolutely terrifying during rage so I would expect an explanation too if I was your friends- She softly laughed softly hitting Techno with her elbow once again.</p><p>- Ok then, sorry for the short stay and all, bye- he finished, pulling Shroom close and nuzzling her face, the other piglin doing the same.</p><p>TECHNOCUTE<br/>AWWWWW<br/>SIR I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS CUTENESS<br/>TECHNOCUTE<br/>IMAGINE LOVING YOUR FRIENDS? CRINGE<br/>TECHNOCUTE</p><p>“Shaddup chat is custom” he quickly muttered a bit embarrassed – See ya later then- He said while promptly beginning to walk away.</p><p>-Goodbye sir overworld!- She yelled while promptly running away.</p><p>-DON’T CALL ME THAT YOU NERD- Techno yelled looking back at his fleeing friend. God she was truly a child, cringe.</p><p>And with that, he began to head towards the portal. An while the path to it was very unfinished it certainly made it easier to walk with all of his sore muscles, As much as he hated to admit it.</p><p>“Ok chat so new plan, apparently I just went feral on the other guys cause they hit Thornshield, and he’s fine before you freak out; SO we are going back to the overworld to apologize to George, Dream and Tommy for trying to murder them. Specially Dream. I may or may not have broken his legs” He explained, cringing at the guilt in his voice.</p><p>APOLOGIZING IS POG<br/>TECHNOAPOLOGY<br/>SORRY FOR EARLIER BTW, WE LIKE BLOOD LMAO<br/>TECHNO SUPPORT<br/>YEAH ^^^ SORRY FOR EARLIER<br/>TECHNOAPOLOGY</p><p>He huffed “Nice to see we are on the same page, not apologizing for going feral is kinda cringe chat not gonna lie” He said continuing to walk while mindlessly humming while thinking.</p><p>He would most definitely be lying if he claimed he wasn’t nervous, what was he even going to say? ‘Oh yeah sorry I tried to murder you! No hard feelings though!’.</p><p>But it wasn’t really his fault was it? They knew he was a piglin so like, this wasn’t his fault, right? They should have known, it’s not like he hid the fact he was a piglin, he used piglin tongue to insult Tommy all the time, he even helped dream trade with the community! There was absolutely no way they didn’t know. He technically didn’t even want to murder them! Unlike most of his acts of incredible violence this one wasn’t a conscious decision!</p><p>Techno grumbled and pulled out his communicator</p><p>&lt;Technoblade&gt;: Where are you guys</p><p>&lt;Tommyinnit&gt;: HOLY FUCK</p><p>&lt;Dream&gt;: We are at George’s house, I’ll send you cords.</p><p> </p><p>That… Was not as bad as he expected! he was still being completely devoured by shame and a bit of fear but it didn’t seem as if they were mad, or like super mad.</p><p>His communicator ringed again with the house’s coordinates and Techno finally reached the portal, he winced a bit, preparing himself to go through the portal.</p><p>Going through portals was always very ill inducing experience for him, probably a piglin thing, but he wasn’t mad at that, if anything he was glad that was the only side effect, after all he apparently was the only piglin who could go to the surface without being zombified.</p><p>He went through, the purple mist embracing his whole body and teleporting him to the much colder overworld. He groaned, feeling dizzy and adjusted his cape.</p><p>He pulled out the coordinates, and surprisingly it wasn’t that far away.<br/>Techno didn’t know if he was glad or annoyed at that… Scratch that he was very annoyed at that. One thing was speaking to people which he already hated, another thing was apologizing to people because you tried to murder them.</p><p>“BruUh I don’t even know how I’m gonna apologize chat. What am I even gonna say???  Sorry for trying to kill you by the way! Cringe.”</p><p> </p><p>I mean, that’s a good explanation lmao<br/>TECHNOAPOLOGY<br/>I mean??? They should have known tbh<br/>YES<br/>that is the best apology I have seen<br/>E<br/>U R A PIGLIN WHAT DID THEY EXPECT?????<br/>GIVE THEM A POTATO OR SOMETHING IDK<br/>^^^^^</p><p> </p><p>“PFFF That was quite literally no help, for being omnipresent voices all of you are as bad with social interactions as me” Techno chuckled</p><p> </p><p>HEY<br/>RUDE<br/>WE ARE VEY SMART THANK U<br/>WE ARE DUMB LET US LIVE<br/>LMAOOOO TRUE</p><p> </p><p>“You even admit to it, cringe” Techno laughed until he spotted a rustic cottage in the distant.</p><p>“…Is that George’ s house?? Heh?? How come I have never seen it?”</p><p> </p><p>LMAOWE WERE HERE LAST WEEK??? WDYM<br/>TECHNOLOST<br/>WE HAVE LITERALLY BEEN HERE WITH U<br/>LMAO IMAGINE HAVING SUCH A BAD MEMORY?? CRINGE<br/><br/></p><p>“Ok no. you aren’t going to do this to me. I know I have not been here I am the human gps chat, I memorize each and every single piece of land I have stood in, I have not been here.” He stated.</p><p> </p><p>YOU CAME HERE WITH DREAM REMEMBER????? HE WANTED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT TRADES??? AND YOU HELPED HIM IN EXCHANGE FOR MONEY<br/>YOU WERE LITERALLY HERE LAST WEEK LMAOOOO<br/>LMAOOOOOO TECHNOFORGOT<br/>maybe the vast amounts of money he got distracted him???? Maybe????<br/>CRINGE<br/><br/>“Nope I suddenly do not hear voices anymore, I helped Dream in his house chat, I know where I have been, you all yell I have missed diamonds in the nether, I have zero reason to trust you” The piglin grumbled, walking towards the house.</p><p>As he was almost at the porch the door flew open and Tommy emerged running and yelling “TECHNO! HOLY FUCK HI HOW ARE YOU BIG MAN??”</p><p>“HEH? Why do you ask if I am ok? Are you guys ok?” Techno replied very confused</p><p>“I’ll let you know that besides almost shitting his pants gogy is completely fine! And as the big man I am I was helping tend Dream’s wounds” He continued.</p><p>Techno huffed and mindlessly nuzzled the boy so hard he almost fell</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK” He replied laughing in confusion.</p><p>Techno froze for a second “Sorry, piglin thing” he immediately answered, pulling away from the boy and trying to get inside the house</p><p>“NOPE! I AM NOW LEGALLY REQUIRED TO NUZZLE YOU EVEN BETTER YOU BITCH” Tommy replied blocking his way, pulling Techno down and nuzzling against his face.</p><p>AW<br/>TECHNOSOFT<br/>CHAT WE ARE GETTING TO MUCH FRIENDSHIP TODAY VERY POG<br/>TECHNOSOFT<br/><br/>That… wasn’t that bad actually. Tommy was pretty bad at nuzzling but it was somewhat endearing. Techno nuzzled his face against Tommy’s once more before pulling away “Let’s go inside now you child”</p><p>“IM NOT A CHILD I AM A BIG MAN”</p><p>“shut up and get inside” Techno grumbled, opening the door.</p><p>Inside was Dream, laying in a bed reading some book with both his legs in bandages and George asleep by his side.</p><p>“Uh, hullo” He announced, waving awkwardly and looking around “… Never mind Chat I have indeed been here I just remembered” He mumbled embarrassed, wincing a bit at the voices laughing at him.</p><p>“Oh Techno!” Dream replied, clearly nervous.</p><p>“Uh, I-“ Techno began “ We are sorry.” Dream stated before Techno could continue.</p><p>“Heh??? Why are you sorry? I literally broke your legs?” Techno asked completely flabbergasted.</p><p>“Actually funny story! You actually kicked my knees so hard they got inverted!” Dream replied closing his book and putting it in the nightstand while gently moving George.</p><p>“… <em>YEAH</em>… So why are <em>you</em> apologizing?” Techno questioned.</p><p>“Because it is kind of our fault, we completely forgot you were a piglin for a second there and it must have been jarring for you.” Dream nonchalantly explained while moving George “C’mon wake up” he mumbled</p><p>“Ah Techno!” George jumped after finally being awake enough to recognize his friend “I AM SO SORRY” he yelled.</p><p>“Gentlemen are we already apologizing? I was fucking picking flowers why did you begin without me??” Tommy declared while entering the cabin, completely offended.</p><p>“HEH? George I literally tried to kill you??? And Tommy didn’t you follow me inside???” Techno questioned even more confused than before.</p><p>“Uh I did kinda shot your family so I think it is well deserved” George shrugged.</p><p>“Of course I didn’t follow you inside! I am a big man I make my own decisions like an independent man!” Tommy claimed while sitting down besides dream in the bed.</p><p>“UH, I- it wasn’t your fault. I mean sure I am a piglin and it is kinda cringe that you forgot but? I still shouldn’t have done that? Like it’s clear it was an accident! Aren’t you mad?” Techno frantically questioned.</p><p>“Oh yeah I did want to ask why you reacted like that, it’s not like you go feral and shit when we don’t wear gold” Tommy stated with confusion written on his face.</p><p>“Listen, it was our bad for completely forgetting that you are a piglin and shotting your friend, accident or not. But Tommy does raise an important question. How come you reacted like that? I chugged a strength potion and still got completely destroyed! You don’t act like that when we don’t carry gold around or stuff like that” Dream continued.</p><p>“Uh ok so like, apparently my education has failed me” Techno laughed a bit before continuing “The gold thing is more like, and evaluation of threats I guess? It’s like etiquette to put it simply. Gold is like soothing to us, so if someone has it, we know that they aren’t a threat cause they are actively showing that 1) they know how we function and made an active effort to not be seen as an enemy and 2) that they are making an effort to not put us on edge, it’s more of a cultural thing, so like, I can control it.” Techno explained.</p><p>“The gold thing does also have to do with a bit of instincts though, not having gold puts us on edge and make us nervous but it’s something that can be controlled, which is why I told the community to not murder you even if you look like uncultured twarts without gold. “</p><p>“HEY” Tommy yelled</p><p>“It is the truth we all think you look stupid” Techno softly laughed “but apparently the ‘hit one and they all become aggressive’ part of piglins isn’t really something that can be controlled. Just before a friend told me its name and it’s like, pure instincts that make us more aggressive and a lot stronger to help protect the community, that’s why I kinda had tunnel vision on trying to murder George, and later on Dream, cause I didn’t see em as them but more like threats. And apparently I was not aware of that due to how much time I spend up here, so I never experienced it before.” Techno sheepishly finished.</p><p>“… That is so cool” Dream mumbled.</p><p>“HEH?” Techno yelled</p><p>“That is so sick! It’s like an absurd buff to help those who you love!! That is so sick” He continued.</p><p>“Wait so can we go back into the nether without being a threat?” George asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah apparently this happens a lot, and once again I was completely unaware of that info, but as long as you go through the portal it should be fine” Techno explained</p><p>“ok so are we all fine now?” George asked.</p><p>“…I have a slight feeling all of you should be madder at me, I literally tried to kill you” Techno winced.</p><p>“IF YA WANNA KEEP APOLOGIZING APOLOGIZE TO ME BY HELPING ME HELP FLOWERS YOU BITCH” Tommy announced while swiftly standing up.</p><p>“WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED FLOWERS” Dream yelled while chuckling</p><p>“THEY ARE FOR TUBBO MOTHERFUCKER” Tommy declared “Techno you coming with me big man?” he finished</p><p>“Uh, Dream are ya sure you are fine with me beating you up?” He questioned.</p><p>“Yep! I can handle more than this, do not underestimate me” he smirked.</p><p>“HA! you literally have inverted knees right now you nerd” Techno replied, throwing Dream some of his health potions.</p><p>“Guess I’ll go pick flowers now, uh sorry again.” Techno stated</p><p>“It was literally something you could not control, don’t worry man, besides Dream's knees will be fine, just need to pop em back in” George dismissed him.</p><p>"DO NOT DO SUCH THING TO MY KNEES" Dream shrieked</p><p>“LETS GO BIG MAN” Tommy yelled while going out and dragging Techno behind him.</p><p>“ha, sure, let’s go child” Techno replied.</p><p>Guess this wasn’t such a bad day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!!! :D hope y'all liked this cause i kinda hate it but i need to practice writing lmao<br/>Also: Chat cannonically being a bitch????? mmmmmm no thanks they are nice now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>